Con el alma al descubierto
by dinluna
Summary: Hermione al enterarse de una grave noticia esta destrozada, por suerte alguien llegará a consolarla...


¡Los odiaba! A todos y cada uno de ellos, por hacer miserable la vida de todos, por hacer lo que hacían, por ser tan imbeciles por dejarse manipular, por haber matado a sus padres!...

Prometió nunca odiar a nadie, pero ahora los adiaba a todos, a cada uno de los mortifagos que la estaban haciendo sufrir ahora por haber eliminado lo más importante en su vida, por haber extinguido aquello que le daba fuerzas, por destruir a las personas que más amaba, a sus padres.

Esto nunca se lo perdonaría. Nunca. Se habían llevado a sus padres, habían matado a miles de personas, sin importarles los daños que esto causaría, sin importarles hacer sufrir a miles de familias…sin importarles hacerle daño a ella...

Ante esto dio una firme patada a la silla del escritorio de la Sala Común de los Prefectos, llevándola lejos de ella, estaba molesta, frustrada. Acababa de enterarse de la muerte de sus padres y las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas como nunca antes habían hecho, ni siquiera en esas noches de dolor, en las cuales lloraba hasta quedarse seca por dentro.

Golpeaba todo lo que se le atravesaba, gritaba a más no poder al tiempo que lloraba tratando de entender porqué le habían hecho eso…

-Ahh¡¿Por qué¡Los odio¡LOS ODIO!... Yo no les he hecho nada… mamá….papá….no por favor…no…- No entendía porqué, porqué a ella, ahora todo había terminado, ya no mas papá, ya no más mamá, ya nos mas niña indefensa, los odiaba a todos…ya no había ninguna razón en este mundo…

-Mami…papi…no se vayan….-cayó de rodillas al suelo, tapando su cara, tratándose de esconder de ella misma sus lagrimas, tratando de no creer esto…

Tratando de escapar de esa realidad que la encerraba entre las cuatro paredes de su sala común, dándose cuenta que entre mas escapa, más se resbala y más caía a ese horrible abismo en el que caen las personas cuando no encuentran mas esperanzas en la vida.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de encontrar un alivio con el cual calmarse, fallando en su intento, porque ya nada quedaba ahora…nada.

Ahora lo único que quedaba era esperar, esperar a qué sucedería ahora, a morir… morir mientras dormía, pero Merlín sabía que ese milagro no llegaría. No. Sabía muy bien que tendría que esperar el tiempo suficiente para encontrar la paz.

Ahora sus sueños no eran más que eso, _sueños, _ya no podría ver a luz del sol igual, ya no podría sentir el agua en su piel, ya no sabía siquiera si podría soñar…

-Nunca pensé verte así…-

Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar a la sala que compartía con ella, que en esos momentos se hallaba destrozada y desordenada, por la ira de la Griffindor pagándola con la estancia, solo viendo la parte posterior de su cuerpo, arrodillada en el piso, viéndose humillada y despedazada.

Hermione, haciendo caso omiso a su presencia, dejaba fluir sus lágrimas, aun con las manos en la cara, sin importarle que su peor enemigo la observara en ese estado tan deplorable.

Atreviéndose a acercarse más, el Slytherin dio unos pasos adelante, aproximándose a ella.

-No pensé nunca en verte en este estado, Granger- repitió Draco – Que lamentable ver a un a sangre sucia llorando, es lo más asqueroso que he presencia…-

Plaff!

A pesar de sus constantes gemidos, la chica se dio cuenta de lo que decía el rubio y al instante se paró dándose la vuelta a el, con los ojos enrojecidos y furiosa.

No vaciló ni un segundo en plantarle una severa cachetada al rostro del chico.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! No sabes como demonios me siento, así que ¡cállate¡Lárgate de aquí si tanto asco te da mi presencia, tienes todo el castillo para que justamente estés aquí!-

Sin mostrar asombro Draco la miró con sus ojos grises, una mirada larga y fría.

-Por si no lo recuerdas Granger, esta también es _mi_ sala, así que tengo tanto derecho como tú de estar aquí-

-¡Por Merlín Malfoy! No puedo creerlo¡vete¡Lárgate!- respondió la chica lanzándole un libro que tenia próximo a ella, fracasando en el intento.

-Grita y has todo lo que quieras, pero no me moveré de aquí.- declaró sin moverse de su sitio.

Hermione, desesperada ante la actitud del rubio, bufó con fuerza, aun derramando lágrimas por sus ojos, irritada por no poder tener un poco de privacidad ni siquiera en esos momentos.

-Malfoy, tus asquerosos padres aun viven, aunque se odien, VIVEN y son tus padres! Todavía los tienes contigo, mis padres, los míos, murieron, acaban de morir, a manos de unos malditos mortifagos. ¿No lo puedes entender¡¿No puedes dejarme en paz solo unos momentos en mi dolor!-

-Granger…de que me sirven mis padres si lo único que hacen es estorbar, molestar, fastidiar…-

-¿Cómo demonios puedes decir eso¡Son tus padres! Las personas que te trajeron a este mundo, al cual le debes la vida y respeto…y están vivos Malfoy, maldición, están vivos…- afirmo la chica abatida.

Llevada por el impulso de la ira, inició su lucha contra cualquier objeto que viera, golpeando todo con fuerza sin importarle si se hacia daño, gritando a todo pulmón hasta quedarse sin voz, llorando con más ahínco que antes, sin lograr saciar el dolor que la carcomía por dentro.

El chico solo la miraba, miraba como la castaña destrozaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, como sufría por lo muerte de sus seres queridos, intentando alejar de su alma todo rastro de sentimiento que la lastimara.

Cuando a la chica aparentemente ya no le quedaban ganas de seguir destruyendo todo a su alrededor, cayó al suelo sollozando aun, lagrimas amargas cruzaban su cara enrojecida.

Draco poco a poco se fue acercando, arrodillándose frente a ella. Alzó su mano hasta su rostro, borrando las huellas de las lágrimas de la castaña.

-Porqué Malfoy…Porqué…yo no hice nada para que me ocurriera esto…solo soy…una sangre sucia¿Solo por eso tenían que matarlos¿Solo por no ser de su clase?...no es justo….no, no lo es…- señalaba ella mientras hipaba y se lamentaba.

-No…no es justo…- afirmó el rubio mientras despacio acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione, acusándose, por ser culpable indirectamente de lo que ella sufría.

Ella mirándolo con dolor, comprendiendo la mirada de él, lamentándose en estar en esa situación.

-Lo ves…no es justo…porque a mi…-

Draco lentamente, sin controlar su impulso, se acercó a ella dándole un pequeño beso, mientras ella seguía quejándose de su dolor.

-Porqué…yo los amaba….los amaba mucho-

El chico, prestando atención a sus palabras, siguió con sus besos, besos que se daban mientras ella hablaba, entre sus oraciones, entre sus labios.

-Ahora no están, no están Malfoy…se han ido…- murmuraba la muchacha mientras estaba consiente de lo que hacía él.

Draco paró de repente, mirándola fijamente.

Hermione le devolvía la mirada, pero con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, derramando de vez en cuando una, lentamente que rodaba por su mejilla, bajaba por su cuello y se escondía en su escote.

Él, limpiando periódicamente su rostro, sin soportar verla sufriendo, verla llorando, verla así como estaba, solo porque decidieron matar a sus padres, y lo que mas le dolía era que sabia que había sido obra de su padre.

Se quedaron largo rato en silencio, viéndose mutuamente, ella derramando tímidas lágrimas, él limpiando su cara mientras lloraba.

-Ahora no tengo padres…no tengo a nadie que vele por mi, a nadie que me cuide, que me mime, que me escuche…que me ame…- susurró Hermione interrumpiendo la calma que se había formado.

-Si tienes…-respondió el rubio susurrando al igual que ella- Yo. Yo velaré por ti, yo te cuidaré, yo te mimaré, yo te escucharé, yo te amaré….Yo te amo Hermione…- declaró Draco, sin importarle las consecuencias, sin importarle lo que ella dijera, sin importarle ya nada, porque no soportaba verla así, la amaba demasiado para que dejara que la lastimaran.

Ya no le importaba perder nada, yo todo se estaba perdiendo en esta estupida guerra que lo único que hacía era lastimar a todos.

Agobiado, cansado con todo este teatro, desechando toda actuación, esa careta que por tanto tiempo ocultó, odiando ser como era, detestando que lo obligaran a ser una persona fría, sin demostrar sus sentimientos a los demás, sin demostrar sus sentimientos hacia ella…

Hermione quedo muda ante tal declaración, pensó que el mundo se estaría volviéndolo loco, o se estaba acabando…bueno, en cierto modo para ella se estaba acabando. Y sin siquiera esperarlo, el rubio se acercó a ella, dándole un beso que nunca en su vida le habían dado.

Más que un beso, era una caricia, estaba lleno de ternura, de afecto, de cariño…de amor, un amor que nunca pensó se sería correspondido. Y poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a sus labios, esos labios que siempre se le habían hecho prohibidos, esos labios que siempre habían sido parte de sus sueños. Y ahora estaban allí, junto a ella, cumpliendo todos sus deseos solo con besarlos, con tocarlos, con acariciarlos.

Y correspondiendo al beso que Draco le ofrecía, pasaron largo rato, explorando sus bocas, saboreando ese sabor que por tanto tiempo le había sido restringido. Pero que ahora sentía que era de ella, que siempre había sido de su propiedad.

Hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, viéndose a la cara a pocos centímetros de distancia, rozando sus labios, siendo conciente de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Nunca pensé esto…- dijo Hermione, como primera en hablar.

Draco solo se dedico a cerrar sus ojos y acariciar su rostro, memorizando cada parte de ella.

-Esto no esta bien…no, no esta para nada bien…-

-Por ahora, solo disfrútalo, olvídate de lo que pasó, olvídate de los demás, olvídate de ti y de mi…solo disfruta…- le respondió el chico, abrazándole, sintiéndose junto a ella.

-Yo…-

-Shhh…-calló Draco colocándole un dedo en su boca.

Ella lo miró, llenándose sus ojos de nuevo de lágrimas.

-No lo hagas…por favor…-

Hermione asintió, enjuagándose los ojos para reprimir su llanto.

-Te amo Draco…-susurro ella por lo bajo.

Él solo sonrió, como muestra de asentimiento, dándole a entender que él también.

Acto seguido la cargó y la llevó a su habitación, dejando atrás la sala que había sido testigo de sus declaraciones con el alma al descubierto.


End file.
